The People We Are and the People We Pretend to Be
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: Another girl lives in the Cooper house when Ryan comes to Newport, and we know her well. Formally titled The Half Sister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

_A.N.- Okay guys you all know I love Marissa and Ryan together, but I think Taylor Townsend is the best thing that has ever happened to this show and Ryan Atwood. I mean he's actually FUNNY this year! Who knew Ryan could be funny? Plus I can't remember the last time I had to sit through a boring scene of him brooding, while staring at the wall._

_Anyway this is what I think The OC would have been like if Taylor Townsend lived next door to the Cohen's as Julie Cooper's love child from another man. She's ten months younger than Marissa. Yep that's right Julie cheated on Jimmy._

Ryan Atwood got out of the car to stretch his legs and to smoke a cig. He walked to the end of the driveway wondering how the hell he'd gotten there. The street didn't even have a sign to tell him where he was.

When he got to the end of the drive he saw a blonde girl sitting by the end of what Ryan assumed was her driveway unless the whole neighborhood was like Mr. Cohen. The girl gave him a small grin.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, are you related to the Cohen's?" the girl asked.

"Uh no actually Mr. Cohen brought his work home with him." Ryan said.

"Oh, so your like a criminal?" Taylor asked with interest.

"I stole a car." he said.

Taylor looked him up and down, "No you didn't." Off Ryan's look she added, "I mean I don't doubt that you got busted for it, you just don't seem like the type to break into the front seat and hot wire a car. You seem more like you'd hop in the back seat when you hear the sirens blaring and you don't have any other options."

Ryan stared at her in bemused confusion, "You don't even know me, how do you know all that?"

Taylor shrugged, "I can read people."

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Atwood." he said, with a nod.

Taylor smiled and was about to say something else when she heard a noise, "Gotta go nice to meet you." and with that the girl scurried into the bushes.

Before Ryan had a chance to say something else another girl walked to the end of the driveway.

"Hi." the tall blonde girl said in confusion.

"Hi." Ryan said, shaking his head as he caught a glimpse of Taylor sneaking into her backyard. He finally pulled out a cig, and was turning to walk back to the Cohen's.

"Hey, can I bum one of those?" the tall blonde asked.

The next morning Ryan walked into the Cohen household to find a boy his age playing a video game.

"You want to play?" the boy asked.

"Hey are those girls next door twins or something?" Ryan asked after they'd been playing for a while.

"Marissa and Taylor?" Seth asked, Ryan nodded, "When did you meet Marissa and Taylor?"

"Last night before your dad brought me inside." Ryan shrugged, "So are they?"

"No. Taylor is ten months younger than Marissa, and they have different dads, but Taylor's disappeared about five years ago. She was living with him, but one day he just dropped her off at the door and went his own way. Taylor's been living there ever since." Seth explained as they put the game on pause, "It's one of the biggest scandals in Newport. Julie cheating on Jimmy, having a baby from it. Anyway no one in school lets Taylor forget the fact that she's Julie Cooper's bastard child. Especially not Marissa."

"But they're sisters." Ryan pointed out.

Seth nodded, "Half sisters. Marissa thinks Taylor's existence is the root of every problem her parents have."

"So you three are friends?" Ryan asked.

"Oh god no. I've lived next door to Marissa Cooper for twelve years we've never said more than two words to one another, and Taylor is pretty much a loner. Plus she's kinda...strange." Seth whispered the last word.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"She's very eccentric." Seth said, and they left it at that.

"What are you two doing sitting around inside on a beautiful day like this?" Sandy asked entering the room.

When they returned from sailing later that afternoon, Ryan noticed Taylor in the driveway this time she was reading a book. Seth walked inside but Ryan made a quick excuse to stay out for a few minutes.

"Hello again." he said.

"Um hi, you still here?" she asked with a grin.

"For now." he sat next to her on the curb, "Don't you have a great big house you could be reading, " he lifted the book to see the title, "Twilight in?"

Taylor shook her head, "Everyone is getting ready for the fashion show. It's kinda crazy in there."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for it?" he asked handing her back her book.

"I don't know if I'm gonna go." Taylor said.

"I'm gonna be there. Your sister invited me."

"Marissa?" Taylor asked, he nodded, "She's my half sister."

"Still a sister." Ryan said, "Anyway, you should come."

Taylor nodded, "Maybe."

"Okay well I gotta go, get all dressed up." Ryan said, grinning at her.

'Maybe Newport was an okay place to live.' he thought to himself, 'Temporarily, of course.'

Please tell me what you think. I know I'm just grasping at straws cause the show is ending and I won't have my Taylor fix anymore, but I hope you guys like it.

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.- I decide to make Kaitlyn 14 so she's more involved in the story, with Taylor and Marissa and even Ryan. I don't think I'm gonna follow the original storylines to closely, so I guess we'll see where this goes.

Ryan and Seth entered first. Ryan almost stopped dead at the door. Never in his sixteen years of living had he ever been to a place like this.

"Welcome to the dark side." Seth said, off Ryan's look.

Ryan shook his head, thinking to himself, "You have no idea."

"Who is that?" Summer asked from her spot with Marissa by the stage. She'd seen Marissa's neighbor kid come in, but what caught her eye was the blonde boy next to him.

"Some guy staying with the Cohen's." Marissa answered shrugging.

Summer eyed her friend, "Oh my god! Do you like him?" Summer asked.

"What!? No!" Marissa lied horribly. The two girls giggled, "But seriously Summer, as far as we know he's out of here in a few days, and I'm with Luke."

"Doesn't mean you can't score a quick something something on the side." Summer said, they both knew Summer was joking. No matter how bad Luke was Marissa would never cheat on him.

"Cosmo." a girl near Ryan asked the bartender. To Ryan's surprise the bartender didn't even look up when she asked, he just went to get her drink.

"Aren't you a little young?" he asked.

"Your pretty new to this aren't you?" she asked, taking her drink from the bar. She took a sip and walked away, "I'm Kaitlyn, remember it."

"I will." he said chuckling softly while shaking his head, "Hey can I get a seven and seven?" Before he could take a sip he walked into Kirsten who had her arms crossed.

He handed her the drink, "I want Sandy to be right about you."

He nodded and left the bar area, truth be told he wanted Sandy to be right about him too.

Taylor was sitting alone in a corner with her book in her hands. She hated these things. Too many people, and somehow Kaitlyn always managed to be drunk before the end of the night, and there mother never did anything about. Since they shared a bathroom it was up to Taylor to hold her hair back while she puked her guts out. Lately Jimmy was no better. He was a nice stepfather anyway, never blamed her like everyone else for her mother's infidelity. Ever since she showed up at their doorstep he'd never once said an unkind word to her.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Julie demanded.

"What mom?" Taylor asked.

"We're at what is probably the biggest event of your sisters year and your sitting in the corner reading. And what are you wearing?" Julie asked.

Taylor looked down at the pink cardigan sweater she was wearing with her black skirt that went past her knees, "Clothes."

"Taylor you are such a pretty girl, I mean you do take after me, God knows these aren't your fathers hips, but you hide it in these clothes two sizes to big, you don't put any make up on. It's really no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. I mean look at Marissa." Julie said pointing to Summer, Marissa and Luke.

"I'm sorry mom." Taylor said putting her book back in her purse, "I'll go mingle."

"Good." Julie said leaving her.

Taylor took a deep breath and spotted Kaitlyn drinking something that she couldn't identify from this distance, she shook her head started in that direction.

"So man what do you think?" Seth asked Ryan as the show started. Summer walked on stage and winked at their table. Seth nearly passed out, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming." Ryan said as Marissa walked on stage, she grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Did I dream that too?" Seth asked noticing the smiles between Ryan and Marissa.

"I'm getting a soda." Ryan said getting up. He spotted Taylor trying to wrestle something from that girl- Kaitlyn's- hand, "Hey."

"Ryan." Taylor said, "Um hi." she suddenly understood her mother's complaints about her outfit.

"Hey, and Kaitlyn right?" Ryan asked.

"You remembered." she said finally letting go of the drink.

"You told me too," he pointed out.

"No one listens to me." Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn sit down, I'm gonna get you some coffee." Taylor said.

"Okay Tay-tay." Kaitlyn giggled drunkenly.

Ryan followed her, "So uh, you decided to come."

"Yes, I did." she said, "Nothing gets by you."

"So uh what are you doing after this thing?" Ryan asked.

"Tending to Kaitlyn. Unless she convinces our mother she's sober. Then I have to go to an after party at Holly's beach house." she said getting a big cup of coffee.

"Have to?" he questioned holding up two fists, Taylor rolled her eyes and tapped his right hand, he revealed a sugar packet for the coffee.

"Yes have to. Our mother wants me to socialize more." she said.

"You don't socialize enough?" he asked.

"I don't talk to people." Taylor said.

"Your talking to me." he reminded.

"Your different." she pointed out, before Ryan could respond Taylor walked back over to Kaitlyn.

Ryan turned to get his soda, and walked into the girl that Seth was in love with. Summer, "Um hi."

"Hey, I'm Summer." she said. "My friend Holly is having a party at her parents beach house. If you need a ride or something, we're leaving in like ten minutes."

Ryan said nothing as Summer giggled and ran over to Marissa, who waved at him. He watched as Taylor, Kaitlyn and a women who he could only assume was their mother walk over to Marissa and Summer. At first Marissa looked like she was protesting, but she gave in a minute later, and the woman left Taylor and Kaitlyn, who had given up the 'I'm sober' act that she'd adopted when their mother was present and was now leaning her head on Taylor's shoulder, with Marissa and Summer.

"Hey man you ready to go?" Seth asked.

"We should go to that party, at that girls house. Holly." Ryan said.

"And why would we do that?" Seth asked.

"Summer invited us." Ryan lied.

"She she- uh she did?" Seth asked.

"Yeah man." Ryan said, he saw Marissa, Taylor, and Kaitlyn get into Luke's car.

"Come on!" Summer yelled from a jeep full of girls.

"Okay let's go." Seth said.

Okay guys, tonights the night. No more O.C. after tonight. No more Taylor Townsend, Ryan Atwood, Seth Cohen, and Summer Roberts after tonight. I have no idea what I'm gonna watch at 9 pm Thursday nights. (Not true I do also watch Scrubs, but that's beside the point.) This is it. They better end it good or else there will be hell to pay. Please review.

-Em


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor lost track of Kaitlyn ten minutes after they arrived, so she busied herself back into her book. People more or less ignored her. She was still after all the illegitimate love child of Julie Cooper and Jonathon Townsend.

"Not a party person?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Not really." Taylor said grinning. She knew who it was before she even turned around.

"A cute girl like you living in Newport Beach," Ryan said shyly, "and you don't like to party."

"Cute?" she asked her cheeks red.

Before Ryan could answer Summer came up to him, "Hey! You're here! I mean I knew you would be cause you rode with me, but...yeah." Taylor slipped away unnoticed while Summer led Ryan to Marissa, Luke and a couple others, "So what's your name?"

"His names Ryan." Marissa answered. Luke glanced at her, "We met last night."

"Yeah, I'm staying with the Cohen's, has anyone seen Seth?" Ryan asked looking around.

"Who?" Summer asked, which made Ryan grimace.

"Cohen, the fairy?" Luke's buddy asked.

"Seth Cohen." Ryan repeated, and turned to leave the group.

"I'll help you look," Summer announced, "come on Marissa."

"Okay." she said and followed Summer and Ryan, "So how do you like Newport?"

"Honestly? I think I can get into less trouble where I'm from." he said, they shared a grin, Ryan's face fell when he spotted Kaitlyn throwing up over the side of the porch, "Kaitlyn." He rushed over and pulled her hair back. Seth walked over with a cup of water, having obviously been helping the girl.

"How do you know my sister?" Marissa asked, not lifting a finger to help.

"I know both of them." Ryan said.

"I only have one sister. Taylor is my half sister." Marissa said.

"Right, well I met them both." Ryan said giving Kaitlyn the water to sip, "Told you, you were too young."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom." Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"Drink your water." he said.

"Ryan, Summer and Seth can handle my little sister, why don't we take a walk?" Marissa suggested despite Summer's protests.

"Um..." Off Seth's silent begging look Ryan agreed, "Yeah, sure let's go."

"So Summer." Seth started.

"Yep." she said boredly.

Taylor watched from a distance as Marissa and Ryan walked on the beach. 'Maybe mom has a point. If I dressed a little more age appropriate, and put on a little make up then maybe Ry- boys... other boys, would like me.' she thought to herself.

While lost in her thoughts Taylor failed to notice Luke Ward, Marissa's boyfriend watch the two walk on the beach, sharing private jokes and laughter. When Marissa left Ryan, and Seth joined him instead Taylor decided to head over, only to be stopped when she saw Luke and a couple of his buddies surround the two. When the first punch was thrown Taylor rushed forward.

"Luke! Stop it." she yelled.

"Taylor, stay back." Ryan said, as he punched Luke in the face.

"But Ryan." she said.

"Taylor I mean it." he said.

After at least fifteen minutes of fighting Seth and Ryan managed to make an escape with Taylor following.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Taylor said when they stopped in the woods, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Ryan said, leaning against a tree.

"I have to go back for Kaitlyn." Taylor said, "Will... you two wait here?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, as Seth nodded, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Taylor nodded and took off running.

Seth turned to Ryan, "So which sister do you like Marissa or Taylor?"

Ryan grinned, and told him.

"Kaitlyn." Taylor whispered, "Kaitlyn, come on, we gotta go."

"What?" she asked.

"Ryan and Seth are hurt, we have to go home." Taylor said, Kaitlyn nodded, and quickly followed Taylor out the back door of the house.

"So your first night in Newport and we take care of a drunk girl, no offense Kaitlyn, I finally talk to Summer Roberts, we get into a fight, and now the four of us have to walk home." Seth said.

"Yeah." Ryan prompted.

"This has been the best night if my life." Seth said, holding an ice pack, they picked up at the extra mart, to his eye.

Taylor laughed.

"Will Marissa notice that you two left?" Ryan asked.

"At the rate she was drinking she won't even remember that she and Luke drove us." Taylor said shaking his head.

"You gonna be able to get Kaitlyn inside okay?" Ryan asked as they reached the Cooper house.

"Yeah, I've got my keys." Taylor said, starting up her driveway, "It was nice to meet you Ryan, maybe we'll meet again someday."

Ryan smiled shyly at her, and nodded.

After Seth had fallen asleep on the couch in the pool house, Ryan decided he needed a cigarette, so he headed outside. From the Cohen's yard he could see The Cooper's front door. When he went to light his cig he heard the sound of girls laughing, he peeked back over to the Cooper's, and saw Summer and another girl carrying Marissa to the porch. When they couldn't find the keys they just left.

Ryan quickly walked over, tried the door but it was locked, he scooped Marissa up into his arms and carried her to the pool house. Just as Ryan got to the Cohen's yard Taylor opened the front door, prepared to drag Marissa in as usual but saw Ryan carrying her. Taylor stood in the doorway for a few minutes before turning around and going back inside. She made sure the door was unlocked so Marissa could get in the next morning.

I loved that ending! Ryan and Taylor are still together! Hell yeah! please review.

-Em


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa rolled over in bed, not wanting to wake yet. Since when had her windows allowed such sunlight in her room? She opened her eyes and then immediately shot up, this was not her room. She glanced down at herself, "Okay at least I'm wearing clothes." She looked around and saw Seth Cohen on the couch and Ryan... whatever his last name is on a chair both boys fast asleep. Marissa quickly and quietly left the pool house and slipped out of the Cohen yard and into her own. She dug into her pockets and groaned, "Damn it! Where's my key?" Trying out her luck she turned the front door handle, "Wow I really didn't think that was gonna work." she said to herself when the door opened.

"I couldn't leave him there." Sandy said in hushed tones to Kirsten in the kitchen after having returned with Ryan late that afternoon.

"I know that Sandy." Kirsten said as they watched the two boys play video games in the living room, "How could she leave him like that? I mean as much as I hate to admit when you're right, he is a nice kid."

As the two adults discussed what to do about Ryan, the two boys decided to get food, "Mom, dad, we're gonna go to the diner for lunch."

"Okay dear." Kirsten said.

As Ryan and Seth were about to head out Ryan spotted a sight that he had somehow grown fond of in such a short amount of time. Taylor Townsend sitting on the curb reading a book. Taylor looked up when she heard them approach her.

"I thought you left." Taylor said.

"Change of plans." he shrugged, "Did Marissa make it in okay this morning?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, thanks for helping her last night."

"How do you- Right you read people." he said.

"No, I saw you." she corrected.

"Oh."

"Hey Taylor, Ryan and I were gonna go get something to eat, you wanna join us?" Seth asked. Taylor glanced pointedly at Seth's skateboard and Ryan's bike, "You can ride on Ryan's pegs."

"I'll go let my mom know." she said standing.

"So how long are you here for now?" Taylor asked when they sat in their booth at the diner.

"No idea, for as long as the Cohen's want me I guess." Ryan answered opening the menu, "What's good here?"

"Nothing." Seth said, "But at least it's edible."

Ryan looked at Taylor, who shrugged, "He's right."

"Look it's the fairy, the convict, and the bastard child." Luke Ward announced as he, Marissa, Summer, and one of his friends entered the diner.

Taylor looked at her hands while Summer shoved Luke, "God, insensitive much?" Taylor looked up in surprise to see Summer give her a small smile.

Ryan stood from the booth, "You know what I like about rich kids?" he asked, Luke grinned shaking his head, 'No.', Ryan punched him in the face, "Nothing."

"Oh my god!" Taylor said as she and Seth rose from the table.

Before the fight could start the manager came out, having seen Ryan throw the punch, and kicked Ryan, Taylor, Seth, Summer and Marissa out.

"But we're with-" Marissa started but the manager closed the door behind them, "Right. Guess we're walking."

"It's not far." Taylor said, examining Ryan's eye that got clipped right before the manager came out.

"I'm fine." he said, grinning at her concern. A person caring about him was new.

"So Summer...how was your...uh... your birthday?" Seth stuttered.

Summer stared at him, then placed her hands on her hips, "Who are you again?"

Seth's face fell for a second, "Seth Cohen."

She nodded, "It was cool. My step monster and dad forgot, but Marissa and even Taylor remembered." she turned to face Taylor who was walking in silence with Ryan, "Thanks for the book."

"It was nothing." Taylor said confused by Summer's niceness.

"I've been horrible to you for years and you gave me a gift for my sixteenth birthday." Summer said softly to Taylor, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry Townsend."

"It's okay." Taylor said nodding, she really meant it.

When Seth and Ryan finally arrived back at the Cohen house both Kirsten and Sandy were waiting for them in the living room.

"Mom, Dad."

"Seth can we talk to Ryan for a minute?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, sure I'm gonna go order a pizza. I'll meet you in the pool house." he added to Ryan.

"So... what's up?" Ryan asked awkwardly.

"Well Ryan, Sandy is going to do his very best to track down your mother but...well we wanted to know how you'd feel about living with us for a while?" Kirsten asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean until we find your mom." Sandy said, Ryan nodded.

"I just... I mean you guys should know if she doesn't want to be found she won't be for a while." he said.

Kirsten looked at Sandy and nodded," Ryan, your a good kid. I think you'll do well here."

Ryan looked at her in confusion, "Really?"

Kirsten grinned and nodded, "Really."

"I guess I'll go unpack." he said happily.

"Your staying?" Seth asked, when Ryan entered the pool house.

"Until your dad finds my mom." Ryan said, opening up the pizza.

"So are you gonna ask out-" Seth started but got interrupted by Ryan.

"No." Ryan glared at him, "I'm not asking her out. For all we know Sandy will find my mom next week. I'm not gonna start something only to leave it behind. She deserves better than that."

"Do you even want them to find her?" Taylor asked that night. Ryan had come out for some air, and she was reading as usual.

"Yes and no." he admitted, "I like it here, it's just I don't want to impose on the Cohen's for the rest of my life."

"You like it in Newport?" Taylor asked incredulous.

"Well okay I like Seth, Marissa, Kaitlyn when she's sober, Summer when she's nice, and you." he admitted.

"Oh?" Taylor said.

"Yeah." he said shyly.

"Hey can anyone join this club or is it private invitation only?" Marissa asked coming up behind the tow.

"Hi Marissa." Taylor said while Ryan nodded to her.

Marissa joined the two on the curb, "I broke up with Luke."

"I'm sorry." Taylor said.

"Don't be. I broke up with him because of what he said to you." Marissa admitted.

"Me? You hate me." Taylor stated.

"No, I don't. Look Taylor I just hate the fact that our mom cheated on my dad. For the longest time you were a reminder of that, but I know that I shouldn't treat you like he did, like you have no right to be here, and... I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took a stranger being nice to you and my boyfriend being a dick for me to realize all this." Marissa said.

"I... I don't know what to say." Taylor stumbled over her words, "Of course I accept your apology."

Marissa nodded and paused, "I'm still not calling you my sister."

"Me neither." Taylor said.

Ryan shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Okay please review guys. I hope you like it.

-Em


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so kids you have to be at the rehearsal hall in about an hour." Kirsten said at breakfast.

Ryan paused, as the bagel he was eating was a few inches from his mouth, "Rehearsal hall?"

"For the debutant ball, they can always use extra escorts." Kirsten said.

"Dancing?" Ryan asked.

"Well yes." Kirsten answered, "All the girls in Newport who have turned 16 years old this year will be in attendance. The two Cooper girls will be there." Kirsten added gesturing next door.

"Cooper and Townsend." Ryan corrected automatically, which made Seth chuckle.

"Right, well I signed you two up to be escorts." Kirsten said, "So finish up and we'll get going."

"Mom, why do I have to be a deb?" Taylor asked over the breakfast table, "I don't have a date no one's gonna dance with me, and I don't have a dad."

"Taylor there will be extra boys there to help out with the girls that are dateless." Julie explained.

"Yeah and the girls whose fathers left them on the stoop of their mothers house and never came back, they gonna have extra dads lying around." Taylor asked.

"She's got a point mom." Kaitlyn said adding in her two sense.

"Jimmy can walk you and Marissa both down the stairs. Just like Jonas Wilkes will be doing for the Wilkes twins." Julie said dismissively.

"But mom, no offense Jimmy, he's not my dad." Taylor said.

"Oh well then don't worry about it Taylor, I'll just go hire a private investigator to search the world for your missing father, oh wait we already did that the year you showed up on our doorstep. So now you are going to be presented into Newport Society by Jimmy, and your going to stop complaining about it." Julie said angrily.

"You looked for my dad?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yes Taylor."

"I'll go get dressed and I'll meet you guys there." Taylor said, getting up but instead of heading for her room she snuck out the back door and pushed passed the bushes and found herself in the Cohen's yard. Before she knew how it happened she was knocking on the pool house door. The minute Ryan opened it she burst into tears.

"Whoa, Taylor. What is it?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"She didn't want me." was all he could understand.

"Who Taylor? Who didn't want you?" he asked confused.

"My mother. The year I came to live with her she kept telling me how happy she was I was living with her, but the whole time she was searching for my father to come back and get me. So she wouldn't have to fulfill her motherly duties to me. It's not my fault she cheated on her husband! It's not!"

"No it's not." Ryan said trying to soothe her.

"And now she's making me go to this stupid debutant ball, where I will only be reminded of the fact that I have no father and no boyfriend." Taylor continued to cry.

"Ryan man are you ready to go moms- oh hey Taylor." Seth said confused as he entered the pool house.

"I should go." Taylor said drying her eyes, "Oh my mom already left."

"You can ride with us." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah my mom won't mind." Seth said, sensing something was going on.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Okay all girls line up, if you have an escort line up on the right side of the room, if you don't have an escort line up on the left. " Marissa, who turned out to be the head deb, announced, she herself going towards the left side.

"Marissa." Luke said, "Babe."

"What are you doing here? Luke we broke up. You don't have to be my escort anymore." Marissa said.

"Look babe I'm sorry for what I said about your sister, from now on I'm gonna try to be the kinda guy you deserve." he said, "Starting with the debutant ball."

"Luke, I don't know." Marissa started.

"Please Maris?" Luke asked.

"Okay I guess for the debutant ball." she said, and then added, "Go wait on the right line for me while I pair up the other girls."

"Yes! Yes! Baby I'm gonna show you I can be a good guy!" Luke said excitedly.

"Okay so Summer I'm gonna pair you with Ryan, and Taylor I'm gonna pair you with Seth." Marissa said to the two girls.

"Hey Seth." Taylor said, "Look if that was weird this morning I'm sorry. I don't even know why I was over there."

"It wasn't weird, don't worry." Seth said staring at Summer and Ryan.

"You like Summer don't you?" Taylor asked knowingly.

"Only since 5th grade." he admitted.

"Why don't you tell her?" Taylor asked.

"Oh something I like to call fear of rejection." Seth said.

"But if you never put yourself out there... how do you know... it won't work." Taylor asked looking at Ryan.

"Well I guess you don't" Seth said more to himself than Taylor, "Hey Taylor would you mind if I...?"

"Go." Taylor said. She watched as Seth asked to cut in with Summer, Ryan glanced over and smiled at her. He walked over.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure." Taylor answered happily.

"So are you responsible for that?" he asked gesturing towards Seth and Summer.

"Kinda." she admitted, "I told him to take a chance, and Ryan have you ever danced before?" she added as Ryan's eyes never left his feet.

"Not really." he admitted.

"Okay look at me. Just let the music lead you." she instructed.

Before the day was over Taylor had taught Ryan to dance. Marissa and Luke had reconciled, they weren't back together but at least they were friends, and Summer had laughed at some of Seth's jokes. All and all it was a good day.

"God you are so lucky, Ryan is hot." Kaitlyn said that evening as Taylor described the day.

"He is cute, isn't he?" Taylor asked happily.

"Hottest convict I ever met." Kaitlyn said, "Only convict I ever met." she added as an afterthought.

"But he's really sweet, and sometimes he looks at me and I... god I don't know." Taylor said leaning against the wall.

Kaitlyn giggled from her spot on the bathroom counter, "Come on let's get go eat, Johnny and Chili will be here in a bit."

"Isn't Chili the strange one?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he's a little weird but he's Johnny's best friend." Kaitlyn said, "Besides he's really nice."

Taylor shrugged, and followed Kaitlyn out of the bathroom and out the front door, she stopped dead when she saw Ryan and Marissa sitting on the curb -her spot- talking and laughing together.

"Taylor." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go... um inside, I'll see you later Kaitlyn tell Chili and Johnny I said hi." Taylor said.

"But Taylor."

"I'm fine Kaitlyn." Taylor snapped.

Kaitlyn shook her head and headed to the end of the driveway.

"Kaitlyn, hey." Ryan said.

"Ryan. Marissa." Kaitlyn said stiffly.

"What's with you? Still jealous you can't come out to Newport society?" Marissa asked.

"As if. I was just talking to Taylor, she was gonna come wait with me for Johnny and Chili to get here but she changed her mind." Kaitlyn said looking at Ryan.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and glanced towards the door. He looked back at Kaitlyn who nodded.

Johnny's car pulled up, "Hey Kaitlyn."

"Come on Johnny let's get out of here before I hurt someone." she said.

"And how are those anger management classes going?" Chili asked from the backseat.

Even though I hated the Johnny/Marissa/Ryan triangle I was totally a Johnny/Kaitlyn shipper so I figured why not throw him in. Both Johnny and Chili are 16; they still go to Newport Union. Please review.

-Em


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready for this man?" Seth asked the next morning as Ryan was still attempting to tie his tie.

"Just a minute, I told Taylor to meet us over here so she didn't have to ride with her mom." Ryan said, still confused by Kaitlyn's words from the night before.

Taylor walked in the pool house in her white dress, and Ryan stopped what he was doing and concentrated all his strength on his jaw not dropping, "Hi guys."

"Taylor." Seth nodded.

"Whats- uh whats up?" Ryan managed to get out. This was not a Taylor he was acquainted with.

"I just wanted to let you know that-" She stopped when Ryan started fidgeting with his tie again, she grabbed the two ends and sighed, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna ride with my family. So I'll see you there."

"Oh, um okay I guess." Ryan said, as Taylor finished tying his tie.

"See you guys later." Taylor said, turning and leaving.

"Well guess that plans out." Seth said.

"Guess so." Ryan sighed.

"Okay boys, this is where I leave you." Kirsten said once they got to the hall.

"Ryan, Seth. Come on guys. We have one more rehearsal to get through." Marissa called from the other side of the room.

As he entered the room that was filled with girls in white dresses and guys in suits, the first thing Ryan noticed was Taylor sitting in the corner reading her book.

"Hey." he said walking up to her.

"Shush." she said, and he noticed her eyes were filled with tears, "I'm on the last page." About a minute later, she closed the book wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sad?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "Happy. Really happy."

"So you ready for this?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." she said.

"Taylor, Marissa, come here." Jimmy said to the two girls, "I'm trying to figure out how to do the father daughter dance with both of you."

"You don't have to dance with me Jimmy. I really appreciate you going to the trouble, but really I'll understand, Marissa is your daughter not me." Taylor said.

"Hey uh sorry for eavesdropping but uh, you could take turns with the girls and I can dance with whichever one your not." Ryan offered.

"Well thank you... Ryan?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to do this." Taylor said, once Jimmy was gone.

"Yeah really, Ryan." Marissa said.

"It's no big deal." he mumbled, from over the girls shoulders he saw a man he recognized as Holly's dad walk up to Jimmy. He turned shaking it off.

"Snore fest." Kaitlyn said walking up to Ryan, Taylor, Seth, Summer, Luke, and Marissa when rehearsal had ended.

"Sorry we bore you." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Not your fault." she said, "It's yours." she added pointing to Marissa.

"Watch how you speak to her, Tiny." Luke warned.

"Don't call me Tiny." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, it's Squirt." Ryan teased.

"Actually I think it's Bite Me." Kaitlyn said.

Of course the little circle was awkward enough with Luke and Ryan playing nice for the sake of Marissa, and Seth attempting to flirt with Summer but failing miserably. It didn't really need Kaitlyn annoying them, but since when did she care what anyone else wanted. She was after all the baby of the family and totally entitled.

"You get to the end of your book?" she asked Taylor, who nodded, "You cry again?" Taylor blushed lightly and nodded, "Every time."

"It's really happy." Taylor said in her defense.

"Alright Summ, Taylor, we gotta go for makeup and hair check." Marissa announced checking her watch, "You boys play nice."

Two minutes after the girls left Ryan made and excuse to leave and Kaitlyn followed. A minute of silence passed between Luke and Seth before Seth got up and left. Kaitlyn was teaching Ryan how to play Miss Mary Mack when Seth walked over.

"All dressed in black-black-black. With silver buttons-buttons-buttons all down her back-back-back." Kaitlyn sang, when Seth walked over interrupting them she kept up the hand motions when she directed at Seth, "So how are things progressing with Summer Roberts?"

"What- what- uh what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Come on, it's so obvious." Kaitlyn said, clap-clap-clap, "You have the hots for Summer. I think she might be starting to see you as something other than Marissa's geeky neighbor."

"Really?" Seth asked, when Kaitlyn nodded, he added, "Can't believe I'm gettin love advice from a fourteen year old."

Ryan switched with Jimmy so he was dancing with Marissa and Jimmy was dancing with Taylor.

"Fun time?" Ryan asked.

"Wow you've gotten good at this." Marissa said, marveling at Ryan's dance skills.

"Thanks, Taylor taught me." he said.

It was then that he noticed Holly and her father very close to Jimmy and Taylor. He led Marissa closer on instinct. It was proven right when Holly's dad took a swing at Jimmy, causing him to topple to the ground.

"Dad!" Marissa exclaimed.

Ryan punched Holly's dad before he could hit Jimmy again, and Sandy and another dad restrained Holly's dad. Ryan walked over to Taylor, who was looking a little shaken up.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "It happened really fast. Jimmy stole their money."

"What?" Ryan asked, she only nodded again. He saw Marissa wander outside in tears as Julie and Jimmy took a fight into another room with an ice pack pressed to Jimmy's eye, "Stay here I'll be back." He walked out to Marissa, "Hey."

She wiped her eyes, "Hi." He slipped off his jacket and gave it to her, "Thanks." Suddenly Luke appeared in the doorway.

"Marissa." he said walking over to her, "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she handed Ryan his jacket back and left with Luke. Ryan stared after them, before going back inside to look for Taylor, but she had seen whom he left her for, so she had already left for her car.

"She's gone too." Kaitlyn said as Ryan walked past her, Seth, and Summer.

Okay so I know it's weird for Luke to be tolerable of Ryan so early in the story, but I just wanted to set up what I'm doing for TJ in the next couple chapters. Lots of tension between Marissa/Ryan/Taylor. Oh and if you guys wana know the book Taylor's reading just let me know, it's one of my personal favs. Please review.

-Em


	7. Chapter 7

It had been about two weeks since the cotillion; as far as everyone could tell Marissa and Luke were back together. Seth managed to have a few conversations with Summer, after Ryan got a job at the crab hut. Ryan and Taylor had barely shared a conversation since. School was starting in a week and everyone was making plans for a trip to Tijuana.

"Come on man." Seth said, as Ryan wiped off a nearby table, "We have to go. Summer told me she's going."

"Oh yeah? She told you?" Ryan asked skeptically.

"Well okay, she was sitting over there yesterday, and well I have hearing like a wolf. I heard her tell Holly." Seth admitted.

"I want some ice cream." Kaitlyn announced sitting next to Seth, at the counter.

"For the last time, we don't sell ice cream here." Ryan sighed.

"Doesn't mean I don't still want some." Kaitlyn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "Besides ice cream."

"Then no." she said smiling, "But I will take a soda."

"Kaitlyn did you tell mom you were coming here?" Marissa asked as she, Luke, Summer, and a couple of their friends entered.

"Yes. God it's not really any of your business is it Marissa? I'm hanging out with my friends." She said putting her arm on Seth's shoulder to prove her point.

"Hi Summer." Seth said. Summer half smiled before she remembered who was around her, she quickly waved and walked to the table, "Ryyyyaaannn! We have to go to TJ. I'm so close!"

"You guys are going to TJ?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, you can not go." Ryan said automatically.

"I wasn't asking." she said.

"Good, cause even if you were your not going." he said which only made her stick her tongue out at him.

"I'm trying to convince Ryan to go." Seth said.

"Oh I know Marissa and that crew," she jerked her head in their direction, "are going. I told Taylor she should go cause mom is taking me to grandma's and she'd just be alone in the house with my dad all weekend, but she wouldn't."

"How bout if we get Taylor to go? Would you go then?" Seth asked Ryan. Ryan just looked at him shaking his head.

"But Coop!" the three heard Summer wail.

"Summ, I can't leave my dad alone, I'm sorry." Marissa said as she got up to leave, "You need a ride home?" she added to Kaitlyn who nodded.

"Later boys." Kaitlyn winked.

Ryan rolled his eyes at her, and turned to say something to Seth but found Seth was in front of Summer's table.

When Ryan rode up on his bike after work that night he found Taylor at the end of her driveway for the first time in two weeks. Instead of reading tonight she was staring at the stars.

"Hey." he said, "It's been a while."

"Not since cotillion." Taylor said.

"Yeah. So hey Seth has it in his head to go to Tijuana tomorrow, and well now he's offered Summer a ride and I can't allow Seth to go somewhere without supervision, so I have to go with him. I was thinking maybe you might wanna go." Ryan said in one breath.

"TJ? With you, Seth, and Summer?" Taylor asked, and then nodded, "I guess, that could be fun. No one's gonna be around my house anyway, and some time alone would do Jimmy some good I bet."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, plus some time away from this place will do me some good too." Taylor said looking around at her surroundings.

"Pick you up in the morning?" he asked, when she nodded he headed up to the door. He hadn't expected things to be so awkward between himself and Taylor.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to Coop." Summer stated as Taylor joined the group suitcase in hand, "Don't let him touch my stuff." she added to Taylor, who nodded.

"Okay Taylor you're in the back with Ryan." Seth said, and smiled to himself, "Leaving the coveted shotty spot open for Summer Roberts."

"...right." Ryan said slowly allowing Taylor to get in the car first.

"So... what does one do in Mexico?" Taylor wondered aloud.

"Don't know." Ryan answered.

"Cause it stays there." Seth put in.

"What?" she asked, Ryan shrugged while Seth repeated, "Whatever happens in Mexico stays in Mexico."

"Oh." she said clearly still confused, "Right there with you." Ryan added.

"I got Coop to come along." Summer said happily as she pulled open the front door.

Marissa opened the back to find Ryan and Taylor, "Oh." Ryan moved over to make room and Marissa slid in.

A few hours later the car was still filled with an uncomfortable silence, only interrupted every few minutes by Seth and Summer bickering.

"I can not believe I'm going to TJ with you, Cohen." Summer said. The three in the back seat sighed as round 456 started, "This is a nightmare. I'm sweating to death, driving 10 miles an hour, on like a rickshaw listening to this...music."

"Hey! Do not insult Death Cab." Seth said.

"It's like one guitar and a whole lot of complaining." Summer said.

"This reminds me of someone else who's doing a whole lot of complaining, Summer. YOU. Listen to me, I am driving this vehicle, and I will drive at the speed I feel comfortable, okay? It's my music, it's my snacks-"

"Kudos and goldfish what are you eight?" Summer asked grabbing some goldfish from the backseat and held them up as evidence.

"That's it." Seth said, signaling he was pulling to the side, "Say good-bye to Summer guys."

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You're walking." he said, as they wrestled with the wheel.

"Guys." Ryan started, as the car swerved both Taylor and Marissa grabbed his arm, and another pair of arms grabbed him around the neck.

"Summer!"

"Cohen!"

The two yelled at each other till the car was off the road and in a ditch.

"I hope you're happy." Summer said slapping him, but she put her hand on his arm for comfort as she was still shaken up.

"You three okay?" Seth asked as he turned to see the three in the back, his expression changed from worried to confused, Marissa and Taylor still had their faces buried in Ryan's arms, Ryan and Seth however were focused on the person behind them. The fourteen year old stow away.

"I'm okay." Kaitlyn said finally letting go of Ryan's shoulders.

"Kaitlyn!" The five teens yelled.

Don't worry to all of you who hate Johnny and Chili. I only added them so Kaitlyn has some friends. They aren't really gonna be in this story, just every now and then when Kaitlyn needs something to do besides driving Ryan crazy.

-Em


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I've been getting less reviews lately and I was hoping it's not cause I'm doing something wrong, it's just that you're all as lazy as I am.But please tell me if something in here is not to your liking and I'll work on it. Thanks! -Em

"For the last time, I'm sorry!" Kaitlyn said, "But Ryan told me I couldn't come." The six had been walking with their suitcases for about twenty minutes.

"So in Kaitlyn that means 'please come to TJ with us'?" Taylor demanded.

"Yes." Kaitlyn said, Ryan grabbed the bag out of her hands, since she was struggling with it, "Besides, it's not like _I_ ran us off the road." she pointed out.

"She has a point." Marissa said.

"Did you tell mom or Jimmy that you were coming with us?" Taylor asked giving up.

"I told them I was sleeping at Jamie's this weekend." Kaitlyn said, smiling.

"You know what? Whatever. You're not drinking this weekend; you're staying with Marissa, or me never stepping out of our site." Taylor said, "When we get home Sunday night we'll tell mom we picked you up from Jaime's and leave it at that."

Kaitlyn squealed, and hugged both of her sisters, "Yes."

"Guys, we got something." Seth said having had his thumb out for the past 15 minutes. Taylor, Marissa, and Kaitlyn turned to see a truck full of chickens.

"I should have gone to Jaime's." Kaitlyn said.

"Right there with you." Ryan muttered.

"Ew!" was the first word out of Summer's mouth as the six teens walked into the motel room. It had two beds and a pull out couch.

"It's only for one night." Seth said as he put his and Summer's bags down.

"I'm gonna call dad to check in." Marissa said, looking at the time, she pointed to Kaitlyn, "You stay in here, and stay quiet." Kaitlyn saluted her.

"I'm gonna go check the vending machines for food." Taylor said slipping out the door, behind Marissa.

"Go after her." Kaitlyn said to Ryan, in a 'duh' tone.

Ryan glared at her but left to follow Taylor anyway, "Hey, wait up."

"I only left a minute ago, how far do you think I got?" Taylor asked, as she was only two feet from him.

"I forgot how slow you walk." he joked.

"So ding dongs or cheese sticks?" she asked, when they got to the vending machines.

"What's your preference?" he asked, putting the money in, "It's on me."

"Cheese sticks." she said, grinning.

"Marissa? Kaitlyn?" Ryan asked as he and Taylor walked back towards the room. The two girls were upset over something. Marissa more so than Kaitlyn.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said as Marissa dried her eyes, "Seth and Summer went to sleep already, I'm gonna go too."

"Marissa?" Taylor asked.

"Our mom and my dad are splitting up." she said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Taylor said.

"I'll be okay." she mumbled.

"I'm gonna go check on Kaitlyn." Taylor said, heading into the room, while Ryan stayed with Marissa.

"Are you just saying you're okay for their sake?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

"You're the oldest, you feel like you have to protect them," he stated, "You don't. Kaitlyn is strong, so is Taylor, you don't need to protect them from this."

"I'm not protecting Taylor Townsend from anything!" Marissa said angrily, "She's probably the reason they're splitting up!" Marissa stalked angrily into the room slamming the door behind her.

Ryan sighed and stared up at the stars, wondering how this girl could keep doing complete turn arounds, and still be the same person every time. The door opened so silently that if he hadn't heard the girl sniffle in an attempt to hide her tears, Ryan was sure he wouldn't have heard it. He knew it was her without looking up. He sat down on the pavement and waited for her to follow suit. When she did he put his arm around her shoulders and she broke down into tears again.

"shh." he said into her hair, "It's going to be okay."

"Okay?!" The girl demanded, "My parents are getting a divorce! Marissa is now a wreck, and Taylor is in there silently crying herself to sleep, because maybe Marissa isn't aware of this but motel walls; not so soundproof."

"She heard?" Ryan grimaced. Kaitlyn nodded.

"I should have stayed home." she mumbled.

"We all should have." Ryan said, helping her stand, "Come on kid, let's try to get some sleep."

"Everyone should be at Boom-Boom." Marissa said to Ryan and Taylor, as Seth, Summer, and Kaitlyn were in the pharmacy.

Ryan nodded, Taylor said nothing.

"You are so weak, Cohen." Summer said, as she playfully punched his arm.

The six walked to Boom Boom in almost silence except for Seth and Summer bickering. Things were pretty tense between Taylor and Marissa. Kaitlyn had barely spoken three words since she woke that morning.

Ryan held the door to the club open for the other five.

"Thanks." Taylor mumbled.

Ryan didn't know what to do or say to her. It wasn't like he could say 'Hey I know you were crying yourself to sleep last night cause your sister said you were the reason her parents broke up, but how ya doin?' Or could he? He shook his head scolding himself for his stupidity. Of course he couldn't.

Then there wasn't anything he could say to Marissa or Kaitlyn either. Marissa was back to blaming Taylor for everything and Kaitlyn was stuck in the middle. It was at that moment that he spotted Kaitlyn at the bar. He shook his head, but didn't stop her. If she went for another he'd talk to her. One drink wasn't gonna do anything. He hoped.

He decided to follow Marissa up the stairs; maybe he'd get a chance to say something to her before she found Luke. Something like give Taylor a break.

Taylor ordered a drink at the bar. If Kaitlyn could drink away her problems so could she. She was sick of crying, she was sick of everyone telling her she was a mistake, but most of all she was sick of feeling like she was a mistake. She ordered a shot of something, she wasn't even sure what it was herself, she just pointed to something that was next to her. She choked it down, as she watched Ryan head up the stairs.

Seth and Summer were messing around- flirting.' God how could Summer do that to Seth? How could Ryan do that to me!? I like him! And he's all Oh Marissa! Oh Kaitlyn! The Cooper sisters are great! Who needs a stupid Townsend?'

Before she realized what she was doing, she had wandered over to a corner of the club. She almost tripped over her own two feet, but was caught by someone she recognized from the water polo team. One of Luke's friends... 'Trevor- Turner- Truman? Whatever!' She launched herself on to him kissing him. At first Trevor- Turner- Truman was shocked but within seconds he was kissing her back.

She registered a yell coming from above. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Ta-Taylor!" Ryan yelled at her side.

"Oh hi." she giggled pulling away from Trevor. She decided to call him Trevor. It was the nicest out of the three, "I tripped and Trevor caught me. Isn't he nice?"

"My name's Bryan." Trevor said.

"Taylor, we have to go. We have to find Marissa." Ryan pressed, trying with all his might not to punch this guy with his arms around a clearly drunk Taylor.

"Marissa!" Taylor said angrily, "All you care about is Marissa!"

"Taylor, Luke cheated on Marissa with Holly. She saw them kissing, and ran out of here in tears." Ryan explained, "Seth, Summer, and Kaitlyn took off after her. I'm worried about what she might do."

Taylor blinked up at him. She then untangled herself from Bryan's arms and took Ryan's hand, "Bye Trevor."

"Did you guys find her?" Ryan asked Summer, Seth, and Kaitlyn, as he and Taylor met them outside the club.

"Do they look like they found her?" Taylor asked, unable to hold her head up, she leaned against Seth.

"Hey Boozy." Seth said taking her from Ryan.

"Did you check the hotel?" he asked.

"No, we were waiting for the game plan." Summer said.

"Alright, Summer, you take Taylor back to the hotel. See if Marissa is there, if she isn't wait there with Taylor, she might show up." Ryan said, Summer nodded, while Seth passed Taylor off, Ryan continued, "Kaitlyn, you stay with me and Seth. We'll start checking the streets."

"And Break!" Taylor said, as if they were playing a game. Even with the problem they were facing Ryan still half smiled at her.

"Come on Drunky." Summer said dragging Taylor in the direction of the hotel, "Now please tell me why you felt the need to get drunk tonight?"

"I already had one dad leave me. Now I'm losing another, and Marissa is blaming me for it." Taylor said, "I didn't mean to make him leave, Summer."

"I know you didn't, Taylor." she said, "It's not your fault. Marissa is just... upset... I think she needs someone to blame, and well..."

"I'm the scape goat." Taylor supplied. Summer had to give the girl props; even drunk Taylor still knew her vocab.

Summer unlocked the room, and led Taylor to the empty bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Marissa asked.

"Drunk." Summer supplied. Marissa nodded, "Coop, I have to call the boys."

Marissa shook her head, "No, I don't want to see them. I don't want to see anyone. I'm so embarrassed."

"All right we'll go home?" Summer said, glancing behind herself to see Taylor fast asleep.

"I can't go home my dad will be gone." Marissa said.

"It'll be okay Coop c'mon. Let's get out of here. I'll grab our stuff." Summer said heading for the bathroom.

Marissa sat on the bed next to Summer's purse. She saw them poking out from the top of her bag. It would almost be too easy. She glanced at Taylor sleeping in the bed next to her. She shook her head, no it would be the hardest thing she'd ever done. She grabbed the pills from Summer's bag and headed fro the door.

Taylor opened her eyes and watched the door close. She heard Summer call to Marissa as she herself headed for the door.

Taylor held the walls of the various buildings to keep her balance as she followed Marissa through the alleyways, until Marissa finally turned into a bar. Taylor waited two minutes to catch her breath, before she entered just in time to see Marissa down the contents of the pill bottle.

"Marissa! Taylor!" Summer yelled.

"Where are they?" Kaitlyn asked helplessly.

"We'll find them." Ryan said.

"Oh my god!" Summer screamed, pointing down a dark alleyway where Marissa was unconscious and Taylor was desperately trying to wake her.

Summer buried her head in Seth's shoulder while Seth held Kaitlyn from running forward to her sisters.

Ryan ran down the alleyway, and picked Marissa up, leaving a helpless Taylor to cry.

Okay guys that was my TJ story. I hope you like it. Things are tense in all circles now. The aftermath of this with rock The Harbor School. Please Review if you wanna know what happens next.

-Em


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor blinked and suddenly it was the first day of school. She wasn't quite sure how it happened. One second she was crying her eyes out in an alleyway in Tijuana, and then the next she was at The Harbor School.

It's like she blacked out for three days. She went from having to have Seth help her in the alley, to getting dropped off by her mother that first day, and somehow everything had changed. She could only just barely remember that night in TJ but something had happened, besides Marissa's poor me mood swing, that caused her and Ryan to avoid one another.

She was so caught up in trying to figure out what had happened that she walked into someone.

"Whoa." the person said steadying her.

Taylor looked up to find a familiar face. She thought it strange that usually familiar faces make you happy to see them, but when she looked into this guys face all she felt was regret as the missing pieces from the trip to TJ started, "Trevor?"

"Bryan." he said with a smile.

"Right, sorry about that. Listen about that night..."

"You were drunk." he supplied, "Relax Townsend it's cool."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He nodded.

"Thanks." she said, really meaning it.

"Say Townsend?" Bryan asked before Taylor walked away.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You wanna go to the kick-off carnival with me?" he asked.

Taylor froze. No guy had ever asked her out before. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked over her shoulder and saw Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa laughing together, and frowned. Four people, obviously into each other. She didn't fit. She turned back to Bryan, "Yes, I'd love to go with you."

"So what are you gonna do?" Summer asked Marissa, as they got coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Ryan." Summer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you gonna do about Seth?" Marissa countered.

Summer was silent for about five minutes, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Uh-huh." Kaitlyn said appearing out of nowhere making Summer let out a yelp in surprise, "Whoa. Calm down."

"Since when are you old enough to be here?" Summer asked rhetorically.

Kaitlyn knew it was but she answered anyway, "Since I graduated eighth grade. So when are you gonna tell Seth Cohen you like him?"

"When Marissa tells Ryan she likes him." Summer stated, Marissa swatted her.

"Wait. You like Ryan?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Marissa admitted.

"But, you can't!" Kaitlyn said.

"Why?" Marissa asked, "Oh my god! You like him."

"No, I don't. Gag me." Kaitlyn said, "I love Ryan, but gross."

"Then why can't I like him?" Marissa asked.

Kaitlyn didn't answer, when she spotted Taylor walking into the student lounge, "I gotta go."

"Hey Kaitlyn." Taylor said.

"Marissa likes Ryan." Kaitlyn almost whispered.

"Hmm?" Taylor questioned absentmindedly.

"Earth to Taylor!" Kaitlyn said, "Marissa likes Ryan! The most popular girl in the tenth grade likes the guy of your dreams!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Taylor said, "Ryan and I are just friends."

"Uh-huh." Kaitlyn said not buying it.

"Kaitlyn, don't get involved." Taylor warned, "Marissa gets what she wants, okay? You know it and I know it. So leave it alone." she added in a begging tone.

Taylor stood at the school doors. She couldn't decide if she wanted to find Marissa and get a ride home with her, or if she wanted to take the bus...

"Hey." Seth said sneaking up on her.

"Oh, hi." she said.

"Need a ride home?" he asked, "Kaitlyn went to find Ryan."

"Um... I guess." Taylor said uncomfortably.

"You like Ryan, don't you?" he asked in the same manner she had on the night of the debutant ball.

"What?" she asked.

"If you never put yourself out there how will you know it won't work out?" he quoted ignoring her question.

"Seth it's not that simple-"

"Hey, high school is awesome!" Kaitlyn said throwing her arms around Taylor.

"Glad you think so." Taylor said.

"Plus some guy asked me to the Kickoff carnival." Kaitlyn said to Ryan.

"What's his name?" Ryan asked going into protective mode.

"Tommy." Kaitlyn sighed with her hands on her hips, she pointed to a guy a couple feet away.

"He's kinda scrawny." Seth said, which made the girls burst out laughing.

"Yes, while you are he incredible Hulk." Kaitlyn said through her laughter.

"Let's go home." Ryan finally said when people started to stare.

"So are you three going to the kick off carnival?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We are now." Ryan said pointedly looking behind them at Tommy again.

"Actually um I'm going with someone..." Taylor said.

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked, as Seth and Ryan had gone completely silent.

"Um Tre- Bryan." she mumbled.

"The guy from-" Ryan started to ask but Taylor cut him off with a quick, "Yes." He nodded and the ride home was silent.

When they pulled into the driveway Ryan and Taylor said nothing as they both got out of the car and headed for their respective houses. Seth and Kaitlyn stood by the car.

"This is gonna be a long carnival." Seth said.

"But it's gonna be a fun one." Kaitlyn added. Seth nodded and the two high fived.

"Hey." Ryan said to Marissa. He had been hoping to find Taylor at the end of her driveway but instead here was Marissa, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up some stuff, my dad will be here in a few minutes." she said gesturing to the boxes a few feet from her.

"Oh. So you're really doing this huh?"

"Yeah." she shrugged.

"What about Kaitlyn and Taylor?" he asked, "They're gonna miss you."

"I'll miss Kaitlyn too." Marissa nodded. They both ignored the fact that she didn't say Taylor.

"Hey uh are you going to the uh the kickoff carnival thing?" he asked suddenly.

Marissa nodded, "I actually planned it."

"Oh." Ryan nodded, "Would you maybe want to uh... go with me?"

Marissa smiled, "Yeah sure."

Kaitlyn stood in front of her mirror. Holding up different outfits she could wear, she had narrowed her options down to two. A black mini, with a black wife beater, and a white shirt to go over it, or brown dress. She finally landed on the black mini when Taylor walked in wearing a pair of jeans with a MASH 4077 shirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaitlyn demanded.

"What?" she asked.

"Your outfit!" Kaitlyn said.

"What's wrong with it?" Taylor asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Taylor this is your first date okay? With a water polo player!"

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Taylor asked, "I wore this last week with Ry- I mean I was wearing this when - Look it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna change myself for this guy."

"Okay fine, don't change. At least girl it up a bit." she said making Taylor sit down as she started applying makeup to her.

"Kaitlyn!"

"Shut it." she said.

Kaitlyn stood back to admire her work when her cell phone rang, "Hello? Hey Seth. Uh yeah I'm meeting Tommy there. Yeah ,thanks. Hold on let me ask her," she turned to Taylor, "Seth wants to know if you need a ride?"

Taylor and Kaitlyn walked over to the Cohen's driveway. Seth was already waiting.

"You two look nice." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." Taylor mumbled.

"He's right." Ryan said sneaking up behind the girls.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said, "Where's my ice cream?"

"I'm not even at work." he said shaking his head.

"Doesn't mean I don't-"

"Don't want ice cream. I know, I know." He interrupted her, "I'll buy you some at the carnival. Now come on we gotta get going, so we can pick up Marissa and Summer."

"Summer and Marissa?" Taylor questioned climbing into the front seat next to Seth.

"Ryan and Marissa are going together." Seth said softly, with apologetic eyes.

Taylor shook her head at him, and then turned to Ryan, "That's nice."

"... yeah." he mumbled.

"Awkward." Kaitlyn sang in a low voice.

Please Review.

-Em


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, um, Marissa you look great." Taylor managed to squeak out.

She was wearing a floral knee length skirt, with a pink tank top, "Thanks." Marissa said, and then ignored Taylor's presence in the car completely for the rest of the ride to the carnival.

Taylor didn't mind so much, it gave her more time to regret her outfit choice. She could hear Ryan and Marissa flirting, Kaitlyn trying to gain Ryan's attention, in hopes that he would fall out of Marissa's spell, but Taylor just thought she should admit defeat. Marissa gets what she wants. It's always been like that. The only thing their parents never did was kick Taylor back into the streets when Marissa demanded they do so, at the tender age of eleven.

Taylor always assumed that was the first time she'd ever heard the word no. At least by her reaction. Marissa screamed at the top of her lungs that she already had a sister she didn't want another one. She threw all Taylor's stuff on the lawn at least three times before Jimmy finally grounded her. Following that Marissa started to make her life a living hell.

It was only when Ryan showed up that she seemed to take it down a notch. The realization finally hit her. Marissa only apologized to her that day because of Ryan. Because Marissa wanted Ryan, and Ryan was friends with her. Marissa didn't really care about the way she'd been treating her. It was all just a show for Ryan.

Maybe that's what compelled Taylor to get out of the car and walk right up to Bryan and kiss him in front of the whole group, especially Ryan. Of course she regretted it immediately.

"Whoa, hey Townsend." Bryan said.

"Trevor." she nodded.

"It's Bryan."

"I know." she said, "It's like a nick name or something." She waved to Kaitlyn and Seth, and headed right into the carnival.

"So..." Ryan started.

"You want to go to the ferris wheel?" Marissa asked.

"Um... I'm not really good with heights." he said.

"Oh okay. Well let's go on some low ride." she suggested and grabbed his hand.

"I'm gonna go find Tommy." Kaitlyn said waving to Seth and Summer.

"So... we're alone." Seth said, Summer nodded, "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." she shrugged.

Kaitlyn walked with Tommy. He'd tried to hold her hand about three times, but to be honest she wasn't really that interested in him, so she just shrugged out of his grasp.

It wasn't that he wasn't nice, cause he was, it's just that's all he was... nice. And despite what Ryan and Seth may think, Kaitlyn is not nice.

"So..." Tommy said.

Kaitlyn turned to face him, and caught a glimpse of Taylor with her date, "Come meet my sister."

"Um okay." he said happily when Kaitlyn had grabbed a bunch of his sleeve to drag him in the direction of her sister.

"Taylor!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Hey." she said turning.

"Have you seen Ryan?, cause he so owes me a gold medal ribbon in a sugar cone." Kaitlyn asked.

"Um... no." Taylor said looking down.

"Oh. This is Tommy by the way." Kaitlyn said skating over the awkwardness, "Tommy this is my sister Taylor and her date Bryan."

"Hi Tommy." Taylor said smiling.

"So um why don't you too talk amongst yourselves, I need to speak to Taylor alone." Kaitlyn suggested.

"What?" Taylor asked in a suspicious manner, when they were alone.

"Let's go find Seth, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa." Kaitlyn said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Cause Tommy is really boring, plus Ryan promised me ice cream."

"Kaitlyn... I don't know, Marissa and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms, lately." Taylor said.

"Whatever." Kaitlyn said walking back over to the boys, "Come on guys we're gonna find our other sister and neighbors."

"Coop?" Summer asked as they waited for the boys to get food.

"Yeah?"

"What do you...uh... what do you think about Seth Cohen?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know... he's nice I guess." Marissa shrugged, "I've lived next door to him all my life and I never really got to know him."

"Yeah..." Summer wrung her hands together.

"Why?" Marissa asked finally catching on.

"No reason!" Summer said quickly, "Hey look it's Kaitlyn and Taylor. Hey over here!"

"Hey, you guys." Taylor said.

"Uh-huh." Marissa dismissed, "Kaitlyn who's your friend?"

Kaitlyn sighed, "Marissa this is Tommy, Tommy this is my sister Marissa."

"You already know each other." Taylor said to Bryan as she sat down next to Summer.

Summer grinned and winked at Taylor, while mouthing, "Nice."

Taylor smiled, but it faded as Ryan and Seth joined them with food.

"Where's my-?" Kaitlyn began but Ryan put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking, "I know, I know. Gold medal ribbon on a sugar cone." he said and left again.

"I'm gonna get a soda." Taylor mumbled and followed him, "Hey Ryan."

"Yeah?" he asked slowing so she could catch up.

"I want you to know that... well that night in Tijuana...I only kissed him cause I was jealous." she mumbled.

"Jealous?" he questioned, they stopped walking and he turned to face her, "Jealous of what?"

"Uh... well... I... you know what never mind. You're here with Marissa and I'm here with Bryan." she said breaking the gaze.

"Yeah." he said, turning to get Kaitlyn's ice cream.

"Trevor?" Taylor asked when she returned to the table, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." he said following her.

The two navigated their way through the carnival in silence. After about fifteen minutes of walking Bryan stopped and turned to face her, "So you like that guy don't you?"

"What?" Taylor asked as he led her to a nearby bench.

"That Ryan guy. The guy who interrupted our kiss in TJ, you followed him just now." Bryan said, "You like him." It wasn't even a question anymore, it was a statement.

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Cause..." Taylor trailed off, "He's here with Marissa. Not me."

"So? You're here with me, not him. Doesn't stop you from wanting to be here with him." Bryan said.

"He's like my best friend." she said.

Neither said anything for a few minutes till Bryan spoke up, "You should tell him."

"Why would you want me to tell another guy I like him, while I'm on a date with you?" Taylor asked.

"Well see the thing about guys is that we don't actually like dating girls who have a thing for another guy."

Taylor nodded, "Sorry bout that."

Bryan shook his head and reached out to hug her, "A part of me hopes you'll call me anyway."

"I hope I do too." Taylor said before breaking the hug and heading to find the group.

"Hey, where's Bryan?" Kaitlyn asked when Taylor found them again.

"Didn't work out. Where's Tommy?"

"Believe it or not, Seth scared him away." Kaitlyn said smacking Seth for what seemed like the twentieth time, to Seth anyway.

"What? All I did was ask him what his intentions where, whether he had any plans for his future, and why a condom fell out of his pocket when he stood up."

"Whoa, he was gonna try something with my baby sister? Where is he?" Taylor demanded standing.

"Like I was even gonna do something with him. He bored the hell out of me, besides I'm not a slut. I'm not just gonna give it up to a random guy I've been on one date with."

"Where is he?" Taylor said again scanning the crowd.

"Seth chased him off." Summer said with what Taylor assumed to be a very admiring tone.

"Where's um Marissa and Ryan?" Taylor asked looking around.

"Uh I think Marissa finally conned him into going on the ferris wheel." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh." Taylor said, "I'll be back."

Taylor made her way to the ferris wheel. It didn't matter that he had a date with Marissa anymore. He had to know how she felt. Taylor stood by the ferris wheel and took a deep breath. As the ride started to let people off, she almost lost her nerve. It was then that she saw them. Ryan and Marissa making out.

Ryan turned to the guy operating the machine and said; "One more time." and the two kept on kissing.

Taylor stared heartbroken. A few tears fell, and Taylor felt someone tap he on the shoulder. She locked eyes with the one person who knew exactly how she was feeling. She wasn't even surprised when he put an arm around her shoulder and mumbled, "Come on Townsend."

She was surprised when she followed him. Taylor Townsend following Luke Ward to his truck. Taylor Townsend going to Luke Ward's home for tequila shots... Taylor Townsend waking up in Luke Ward's bed the next morning.

Please review.

So what do you think? Did they? Or didn't they? You gotta review to find out.

-Em


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Okay I just want to say this is a Taylor/Ryan fic guys. Don't worry about what's going on now. It's not the journey that matters it's the destination, and the destination is T/R. So I'm sorry to all of you Marissa and Ryan fans but this is a T/R, maybe you can check out my fic The Other Cohen for some R/M goodness.

Oh and the books Taylor was reading a few chapters back are Twilight and New Moon, both by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also started another T/R fic based on that book so check it out. The first chapter is ALOT like the book but that's just a setup, I'm gonna veer away from the books storyline as soon as I get my bearings. Sorry for the rambling.

Ryan woke up in the pool house the next morning and groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like Marissa, he did. It's just that she wasn't-

"Hey man." Seth said interrupting his thoughts, "So?"

"So what?" Ryan asked.

"You, Marissa Cooper, a ferris wheel? Any comments?"

"None." Ryan said getting up.

"Right." Seth said as Ryan headed to the bathroom to take a shower, "You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later. Or I could just go ask Marissa."

Ryan opened the bathroom door, "I'll tell you in twenty."

"You kissed her because of-" Seth started as they drove to school.

"No." Ryan denied.

"Yes, you did." Seth said grinning.

"I'm not that guy." Ryan said.

"What guy?" Seth asked confused.

"The kind that uses other girls to get back at the girl he..."

"Loves." Seth finished.

"Likes." Ryan corrected shamefully.

Taylor peaked around a corner in school. No sign of Luke. She had three classes with him. Five classes with Ryan, four with Seth, five with Summer, and only two with Marissa. In one day she'd managed to avoid each and every one of them. Humiliation was her name and hiding from friends was her game. She quickly went to her locker.

"Are you avoiding me Townsend?" Luke asked walking up behind her.

"Oh my god!" Taylor exclaimed in surprise.

"Woah." he laughed, "So what's the deal?"

"Sorry?" Taylor asked throwing books into her bag.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been." she said dismissively.

"Nothing happened last night." he said quickly.

"What?"

"Last night, we got really drunk, you fell asleep on my bed, I slept on the floor." he said.

"I kinda have a memory that we kissed." Taylor admitted.

Luke nodded, "You kissed me, but I stopped it. I promise."

"Thanks." she said.

"It was no big deal." he said.

"No, Luke it was. I know we aren't exactly friends but last night I was in a bad place and it means alot that you were there for me."

"Like I said, it's no big deal Townsend." he reached down and picked a flower off the ground and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said smiling a bit confused.

"So maybe we can hang out later?" Luke asked.

"Hey." Marissa said walking up to Ryan.

"Uh hi."

"Oh my god." Marissa said looking in a different direction.

"What?" he asked following her gaze to see Luke hand Taylor a flower.

"Taylor is going after my ex-boyfriend." she said with a laugh.

Ryan wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"So do you wanna do something later?" Marissa asked.

"Sure." he nodded.

"You need a ride home?" Seth asked approaching Taylor after all classes had ended; she was sitting on one of the benches.

Taylor nodded, "Kinda."

"Shot gun?" he asked extending a hand to her.

"Yes, please."

"You wanna talk about last night?" he asked as they walked towards the car.

"Not even a little bit."

"Do you remember last night?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit." she answered automatically, "Wait how do you know?"

"Kaitlyn mentioned to me this morning that you didn't come home last night. I figured the only way Taylor Townsend would stay out all night, and not come home would be because she got kidnapped or drunk. And well you are here."

"Maybe my kidnappers let me go." she said with a grin.

"Stupid Taylor-nappers, when will they learn that we don't want her either?" Seth asked, Taylor hit him but leaned her head in his shoulder.

"Hey Seth?"

"Yeah Townsend?" he asked.

"I was with Luke last night." she said.

"Luke as in Luke-"

"Ward." Taylor nodded.

"Oh god! I was gonna say Skywalker, that's a million times worse."

"How could I be with Luke Skywalker? He's a fictional character. You thought I drank myself under the table with my DVD set?"

"You have Star Wars?" he asked.

"The original ones." she said automatically, "The only good Star Wars."

Seth high fived her, "Wait, Luke Ward?" he added realizing they'd forgotten the matter at hands.

"Nothing happened. Well I did kiss him, but nothing else happened."

"You kissed Luke Ward?" he asked.

"I was in a bad place." she defended.

"Did a member of your family die?" he asked incredulously.

"No." she said guiltily.

"Then you weren't in a bad enough place to kiss Luke Ward." he said.

"I know." she whined, "But he was so nice to me. After we both saw-" Taylor stopped talking and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Both saw what?" Seth asked immediately, Taylor shook her head 'no', "Both saw Ryan kiss Marissa on the ferris wheel?"

"Do you know everything about everything?" she demanded.

"I give that impression." he shrugged as he unlocked the passenger side door for her.

"Have you guys noticed that Ryan is always brooding about something?" Kaitlyn asked as she and Ryan walked up to Taylor and Seth.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and smiled at Taylor, "Hey."

Taylor laughed and nodded, "Get in the car Kaitlyn."

"What? He is! I found him outside his locker and he was just leaning there staring at the ground like this." Kaitlyn leaned against the car and looked down at the ground in a brooding manner.

"Get in the car Kaitlyn." Ryan said, rolling his eyes again.

"Fine." she said.

"Ryan!" Marissa yelled before he closed the door.

"Uh hey." he said awkwardly.

"Seth do you mind giving me a ride to my mom's? I'm spending the weekend there."

Seth shook his head, and turned to Taylor in the passenger seat as Marissa climbed in, "Who starts the school year on a Thursday?"

"I don't know." Taylor said leaning her head on his shoulder, "But I want to die right now."

"So Taylor, I saw you talking to Luke today." Marissa said as Taylor straightened up.

"Uh yeah I was just lending him some notes, for bio." Taylor said.

"On the second day of school?" Seth asked, Taylor turned to glare at him and he mumbled, "Sorry."

"So spill it Townsend, you going for my sloppy seconds?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa!" Kaitlyn said.

"No, it's okay Kaitlyn." Taylor said finding some courage, "So what if I am? You certainly aren't missing him if you making out with Ryan on the ferris wheel was any indication."

"You uh... you saw that?" Ryan asked.

"The whole carnival saw that." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Marissa completely ignored the conversation going on between the two of them and shot back at Taylor, "No I don't miss him, I just never figured him for going after the bastard child in our family."

"He got tired of the slut of the family." Taylor shrugged innocently.

"Oh she fights back." Marissa said.

"First time for everything."

"Yeah."

"Girls." Ryan said looking to stop the fight.

Taylor ignored him, "Not that it's any of your business but Luke and I are going out next week." Ryan's jaw dropped.

"I don't care." Marissa said.

"It shows." Taylor shot back.

"Okay everyone out of the car." Seth said pulling into the driveway, "Except Taylor, we need to finish our chat."

When the others exited the car, Taylor turned to Seth with a huge grin on her face, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, what the hell was it?"

"I finally stood up to her. I've never felt so alive before! I was seriously about to reach into the back seat to kiss Ryan just to piss her off."

"Just to piss her off?" he asked skeptically.

"Well okay for me too, but mostly to piss her off." She paused and thought about it, "No, more for me, less to piss her off."

"Right."

"The point is Seth, I stood up to my big sister and the world didn't end! I can do anything now! I can even tell Ryan how I really feel." she said happily.

Seth looked in his rear view mirror smiling at Taylor's giddiness. His smile faded when he saw Ryan and Marissa at the end of the driveway, "I might hold of on that."

"Why?" she asked.

Seth pointed, and suddenly Taylor's high was gone, "Oh. Well... it's okay I guess... I mean... yeah, I'm gonna go inside. Get a head start on my homework, you know?" Seth called after her, but she was already gone, she ran past Ryan and Marissa and didn't even stop when Ryan tried to say something to her.

Please review. I know this chapter is a bit short but I've been really busy lately. I'm looking for a job and I guess I'm gonna have to settle for a part time dishwasher job. At least the pay is good, and I'll hopefully have more time to update now that the job search is over.

-Em


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan sighed staring at the stars, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess. Marissa was nice and great and everything... and hot. He could imagine running around on the beach and kissing her like he had on the ferris wheel again. 

Then there was Taylor. She was pretty, and sweet, and she was always reading. He wasn't really sure why the fact that she was reading was important but for some reason it always stood out in his head. He could imagine sitting in the oversized chair in the living room with her curled up in front of the fireplace while she read her book, and he was just content with being with her.

Both fantasies had their pros and cons. Both fantasies were perfect too. But he knew he could only have one of them.

He looked down at the end of the driveway and saw Taylor sitting there with her book. Now Ryan had never been a big believer in signs, but he couldn't just ignore this. Right?

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said looking up and smiling, "Marissa is inside." she added with a tilt of her head in the direction of her house.

He shrugged, "Yeah, but you and I haven't talked in a while."

"We talked in the car today." she said.

Ryan laughed, "Uh actually in the car today you and Marissa fought the whole way home, and then you talked to Seth."

Taylor shrugged, "Yeah but what does it matter you were talking to Marissa anyway."

"I was waiting for you." he said softly as he sat down next to her.

"For what?" she asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"I... I don't know... I guess to tell you-" Taylor didn't get to hear what Ryan was gonna say cause at that moment Luke's truck pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Get in Townsend." Luke said, "Oh hey Ryan. What's up?"

"Nothing." Ryan said pasting a fake smile on his face, "Going somewhere?"

Taylor avoided his gaze and nodded, "Yeah, Luke and I are gonna go see a movie."

"Oh." he said nodding.

"Maybe I'll see you later." she said before climbing into the car.

"Yeah. Bye Luke."

Ryan watched the two pull away before taking a deep breath, and standing. He walked to the door and paused. He knocked once and within seconds Kaitlyn Cooper answered.

"Ryan, hey. Taylor isn't here."

"I know. I wanted to see Marissa."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked softly.

He nodded once.

"Okay." she said, moving to let him in.

"You okay Townsend?" Luke asked. They had finished the movie and decided to get something to eat. Taylor had barley said a word all evening and Luke noticed.

"I'm fine." she nodded.

"You do want to be here with me right?" he asked.

"Of course Luke." she half lied. She liked the attention she was getting from him. She liked the fact that every once and a while Luke would reach over and touch her hand. She liked that he would laugh at the things she said. But mostly she liked the fact that he hadn't mentioned Marissa once during their whole date.

Taylor's problem was that she couldn't stop thinking about what Ryan would have said, had Luke been only a few minutes late.

"That's good." he said leaning in to kiss her. Taylor was shocked but at least she wasn't thinking about Ryan anymore.

"So what's up?" Marissa asked as she led Ryan to her room.

"Uh nothing." he said shrugging, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing just stuck here while my dad paints our apartment."

"Oh that's coll. What color?"

"Ryan, you're not really here to talk about what color my dad's apartment is." Marissa said stepping closer to him grinning.

"I'm not?" he asked, she shook her head and closed the distance between them. At least, Ryan thought to himself, I'm not obsessing over Taylor anymore.

Kaitlyn sighed and walked next door to the Cohen house, "Seth?" she called walking in. Knocking wasn't really her thing. Plus she knew Seth was the only one home.

"Hey." he called from the living room.

"Taylor is on a date with Luke."

"Please say Skywalker." Seth said, moving to make room for Kaitlyn.

"Ryan's with Marissa." Seth nodded, "I love Marissa. She's a great sister and she takes care of me. It's just... Taylor likes Ryan. I know she does, Seth, and I really thought he liked her too. That's why I was pushing so hard. Taylor doesn't really have anyone except me, and I thought maybe Ryan."

Seth shrugged, "She does have him. Just not in the way you and I thought she would." Kaitlyn looked up at him, and he shrugged again, "They're kinda the same. Ryan doesn't have anyone except my family"

"And me." Kaitlyn said.

"And you." he nodded.

"You didn't have anyone either did you?" she asked.

Seth shook his head.

"I think Summer really does like you, you know."

Seth eyes bugged out, "Really?"

"She was flirting with you when we all went to TJ." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I knew it!" He said happily jumping up, making Kaitlyn giggle.

"You are like the brother I never had... or wanted." she added with a grin, "Both you and Ryan." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I had a good time tonight Luke." Taylor said.

"Me too." he grinned, "You know the night doesn't have to be over."

Taylor paused, and for some reason her thoughts went immediately to Marissa, "No, I think it does." She gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car.

Before anything really happened between the two of them Taylor knew she had to talk to Marissa. Luke had been Marissa's boyfriend since fifth grade, and Taylor knew it had been wrong to throw it in Marissa's face that they were going out so soon after the TJ trip from hell.

"Marissa?" Taylor asked timidly opening the door, "Oh." was all she said as Marissa and Ryan broke apart, "Sorry... I was just... uh Marissa I wanted to ask... you know what never mind."

"Taylor." Ryan started as Taylor turned to leave, "I should uh... I should get home." he added to Marissa.

Ryan closed the door behind him just as he saw Taylor's door close. He heard the door lock and knew he should just leave, but he stopped and leaned against the door, wishing for the first time since Sandy had brought him home that he'd never met the Cooper- Townsend sisters.

Okay here you go. Sorry it's short, I'll make it up to you I swear! Please review.

-Em


	13. Chapter 13

Taylor wasn't used to attention. She wasn't used to random girls walking up and saying hi to her during school. She wasn't used to guys teasing her in a nice way, except for Seth and Ryan. And she _really_ wasn't used to being Luke Ward's girlfriend.

"Hey babe." Luke said walking up to her in the hall.

"Um hi." she said pulling a book out of her locker.

Luke was surrounded by three of his water polo playing friends. Luke was the ring leader, the one on the left was the one who usually peed in shoes, the one next to him was the one who made fart noises when you bent to pick something up, and the one next to him was the one who heckles you when you have to make a speech in class. It was an odd sort of feeling to be on the good side of these four boys.

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"It's Tuesday." she said, trying to concentrate on the books she was pulling out.

"Yes it is."

"No, I mean it's a school night." she said turning to smile at him.

"Yeah, but your mom doesn't care about that stuff. I mean I used to take Maris- I mean... well your mom won't mind." he stuttered.

Taylor rolled her eyes still grinning, "Yeah, but I don't go out on school nights."

"Oh." Luke said, the heckler was stifling a laugh, but Luke punched him in the shoulder, and muttered, "Shut up man. Well okay I guess I'm see you."

Taylor nodded and Luke kissed her cheek. She watched him walk away and glanced through the hall to see Marissa, Ryan, and Seth staring at her from across the hall. She flushed when her eyes met Ryan's, but grinned in Seth's direction to cover it up. Seth said something to the other two and crossed the hall to talk to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So Luke Ward's girlfriend... never would have seen that coming." Seth admitted.

"Me neither." she said softly.

"Are you... okay?"

Taylor shrugged and nodded as they headed to class.

"So guess what?" Kaitlyn asked bounding up to Taylor, Summer, and Seth after the bell rang.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I have a new lab partners."

"Oh yeah?"

"Brad and Eric Ward."

"Wow you Cooper-Townsend girls." Summer giggled.

Taylor grinned at her, then turned back to Kaitlyn, "So do you like them?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I dont know, maybe. To be honest they're a little annoying."

"Hey look it's Kaitlyn!" Brad said from about ten feet away.

Kaitlyn grimaced at Summer then turned to throw the twins a fake grin, "Hi guys."

"Your kingdom awaits." Taylor whispered, "Meet you at home later?"

Kaitlyn nodded and went to join her friends.

"Cohen can I get a ride?" Summer asked handing him her bag without waiting for an answer.

"Um yeah. I mean of course if I had the car that is." he stuttered.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"My parents each have a car today, so I'm walking, but I mean you could walk too, Summer. I mean, or I could carry you."

Summer grinned at Taylor, then turned to face Seth, she rolled her eyes and said, "I guess I'll walk with you Cohen."

"You have a ride Taylor or you wanna walk with us?"

"Is Ryan walking?" she asked. Seth pointed to a few feet away where Ryan and Marissa were sitting on the bench, "Then I'm gonna go find a ride... Or I'll hang around here for a little while then head home."

"Cohen." Summer said softly.

"Right." Seth linked his arm with hers then did the same forcibly with Taylor, "You're walking with us."

"Seth!" Taylor said struggling to break free.

"Oh I think I missed something good." Kaitlyn said linking her arm with Taylor's free one.

"Weren't you hanging out with your friends?" Taylor asked now struggling with two people holding her hostage.

"Eh, they were boring." Kaitlyn said oblivious to the fact that Taylor was trying to pull away from her, "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Kaitlyn. So we still walking?" he asked Seth.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, my parents have abandoned us. We must walk home. Luckily though I got us some company."

"Hey." Ryan nodded to Taylor.

"So Atwood," Summer started... and that's when Taylor lost track of the conversation.

Seth and Kaitlyn were still dragging her home, Marissa kept shooting her looks and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with it. So instead of contributing to the conversation she stayed silent. When someone would direct a question in her direction she'd either shake her head, nod, or shrug.

"So now that your dating Luke you think you're above us or something?" Marissa asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked coming to a stop and wrenching her arms away from both Seth and Kaitlyn.

"Summer, Seth, and Kaitlyn have asked you at least four questions, and you haven't answered any of them. You do know that the roll of Luke's girlfriend isn't the queen right?"

"Oh I must have gotten confused, cause when you were dating Luke you sure acted like the ice queen, to anyone who didn't have 'popular' status." Taylor said sarcastically, "That is until Ryan came along."

Marissa glared at her.

"God! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kaitlyn demanded, "You're sisters! Can you even act like you respect each other?"

"We're not sisters." they both said at the same time.

"Oh sorry, my bad _half_-sisters. God! You're both my sisters right? You have the same freaking mother, you're sisters! You have the same stubborn attitude that you no doubt inherited from our mother. Get over it already! I'm tired of dealing with this crap day after day."

Marissa and Taylor glanced at each other and then quickly looked away, Marissa walked over to Ryan and started talking to him like nothing had happened. Taylor did the same with Summer.

"Pretty brave." Seth said to Kailtyn.

"Whatever. I'm just so sick of both of them."

After Kaitlyn had yelled at her in the middle of the street Marissa had been in a bad mood, so when she asked Ryan to come over to her house later that day, he figured it'd be best if he didn't argue. Though in retrospect he probably would have gotten in more trouble if Marissa had found out what he was doing before coming to find her, than if he had never come at all.

"Hey." he said to Taylor.

She looked up from her book, "Hey stranger."

"School reading or _Taylor_ reading?" he asked taking a chance and sitting.

She grinned, "Taylor reading."

He smiled back and lifted the book to peer at the title, "Mansfield Park? Any good?"

"I'm only on the second chapter." she said shrugging.

"Well I expect a full five page book report on my desk in a week." he joked.

"Yes, sir." she laughed.

"So uh... listen about the other night..."

"What other night?" Taylor asked playing dumb.

"I guess... well Marissa and I are kinda dating now, and I guess I just needed to tell you myself, rather than let it become some kind of thing that we just don't mention, and it gets awkward."

"Like an elephant in the room?" she asked, Ryan threw her a look and then nodded adding an unsure, "Uh yeah."

"Yeah, Luke and I are dating too." Ryan nodded.

"Well you and I are still cool right? Cause well you're the first person I met in Newport, besides Sandy... and well I would hate it if we stopped being friends. I consider you and Seth my closest friends."

Taylor looked down at the book in her hands and sniffled softly before throwing her arms around Ryan, "You're my best friend too." she cried.

"Wow, okay... Taylor I don't do tears well."

Taylor wiped her eyes, "Even happy ones."

"Especially happy ones. I don't get why people cry when they're happy. What is that about? If you're happy you shouldn't be crying and thats that."

Taylor laughed, "Okay I'm sorry."

"Okay. Well I gotta go see Marissa." Taylor nodded.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Thanks for walking me home, Cohen." Summer said standing on her front porch fidgeting with her nails.

"It's no problem Summer. Besides I didn't have much choice when you told me either I walk you home or I'd suffer bodily harm."

Summer rolled her eyes, "Look Cohen…" Seth looked at her confused, "Okay if you tell anyone about this I will kill you."

"About wha-" Seth was cut off by Summer kissing him.

"Oh my god I like Seth Cohen." She said breaking the kiss.

"Sorry you like who now?" he asked dreamily.

"Worse than that. I like _kissing_ Seth Cohen." She said not listening to him, she glanced at him and groaned before running into her house and slamming the door.

Seth stared after her still in his dreamy state opening up his cell phone, he called Ryan's cell.

"This is Ryan, leave a message."

"YES!" Seth yelled into the phone.

Okay please review. I hope you guys liked it.

-Em


	14. Chapter 14

Thanksgiving. Summer rolled her eyes, "Yeah lots of things to be thankful for this year." she muttered sitting in her empty kitchen. The step-monster had passed out an hour ago, her father was at the hospital all day, and... well her real mother had left three years ago.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Marissa, "Hey Coop." she sighed to the voicemail, "Just calling to see- to say happy turkey day. I'll call you later."

She tossed the phone onto the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack under the sink. Right as she was about to pour herself a glass her phone rang, "Coop?" she answered not checking the caller id.

"Uh hi Summer, No it's uh... It's Seth, Seth Cohen."

"Oh hey." Summer said, putting the bottle down," What's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you...uh... if you have any plans for today. Cause see Thanksgiving is like my favorite holiday, one of my favorite holidays, and well Ryan isn't gonna be here cause his brother called and yeah long story," Seth rambled on, "And I need someone to help me keep my mom out of the kitchen cause she's a really bad cook. Oh wait, I'm sorry. Geez you probably already have plans with your own family, that I am interrupting right now. I'm so sorry Summer-"

"Cohen!" she said interrupting.

"Yeah?"

"I'm already in the car."

"Ryan, your girlfriends are here." Seth said softly entering the poolhouse with Marissa, Taylor, and Kaitlyn in tow.

"Ew, I heard that." Kaitlyn said smacking Seth on the head.

"Heard what?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." Seth said, "So hey, Summer's coming over to help with mom, since you won't be here."

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked.

"My brother called." Ryan said giving Seth a glare.

"Oh." Marissa said, "Is that a good thing?"

Taylor sat down awkwardly at Ryan's desk and picked up a book he had obviously been reading, while he went on to answer Marissa, "I guess, I mean it is Trey."

"The brother who got you arrested?" Marissa pointed out.

"Yeah, but he got him sent here." Taylor said opening the book and flipping through it to find out how far he was, "Is this any good?"

Ryan grinned rolling his eyes, as Marissa glared at her, "Having a conversation here."

"As was I." Taylor said slowly as if Marissa was an idiot. Ryan scolded her, and turned to face Marissa, "Look I'll be back this evening, so I'll see you after you have dinner with your mom."

Marissa nodded, and they all followed Ryan back to the kitchen, when Summer walked in, "Oh hey... it's a party." she said looking pointedly at Seth, "I thought you said you needed my help."

"I do!" Seth said.

"You're taking over for me, cause I have to leave." Ryan said coming to Seth's rescue.

"As soon as our mom's done here, we're goning back next door." Kaitlyn added.

"Oh." Summer nodded, "Well, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to mom." Taylor said quietly slipping away, while Ryan went to go find Sandy and Kirsten, "Hey mom?"

Julie was sitting on the Cohen's couch waiting for Cal to be done with Kirsten, so to pass the time she was on the phone with one of her Newpsie friends, "What is it dear?" she asked distractedly.

"Can I take a ride with Ryan to Chino? He's going to see his brother and see me and Ryan haven't really had any time to hang out since he and Marissa started dating, and me and Luke started doing whatever it is we're doing, and well he's my friend and I just wanna see where his head is at with this whole brother thing." Taylor said.

"What? Oh sure baby, whatever you want." Taylor hugged her mom as Cal walked in the room, Julie hung up as Taylor nodded, "Mr. Nichol."

"What was that all about?" Caleb asked once Taylor was gone.

"Oh that, just Taylor being Taylor. I think she said something about Chinese food or something, she hadn't had some in a while and wanted to try and get her head around it again. Whatever that means. Kids are so strange these days. Ready to go."

"The restaurant is booked, so we're just gonna stay here for Thanksgiving, Juju."

Taylor climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up, "One pie holder at your service." she said when Ryan opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged, "This whole big dinner thing is for Marissa, not me. No one will even notice I'm not there. Mom didn't even seem to care when I asked her if I could go."

"She said you could?" Ryan asked.

She nodded, "Yep. So you want some company?"

"Can pie holders talk?" he teased.

"I think you'll find that Pie Holders can talk sometimes without stopping to take breaths." she nodded.

"Then I'd love some company." he said handing her the pie which she placed in the back seat.

He looked at her incredulously, to which she replied, "What? I am not going to hold a pie for the whole ride."

Ryan started the car and laughed.

"So I'm ten years old my mom's passed out drunk on the couch, and Trey's in the kitchen making Thanksgiving dinner." Ryan said.

"I lived with my dad when I was ten. That was actually the last Thanksgiving we spent together, he uh... he brought his girlfriend over and well she didn't really like kids, I guess. Or maybe she just didn't like me, but anyway, dinner ended very early I didn't even get desert."

"Hey, Taylor can I ask... I mean say no or something if it's too personal, but can I ask something about your parents and the whole living situation? It's kind of been confusing me since I first heard about it."

"Yeah sure." she nodded.

"Well Seth told me that your mom cheated on Jimmy, and got pregnant from it," he gestured to her, and Taylor nodded, "And that you lived with him for eleven years. Why uh... Why did you live with your dad instead of Julie?"

"Oh... well."

"Look you don't have to tell me." he said sensing her discomfort.

"No, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just hard, cause well I don't really know. All I have is guess work." Ryan nodded, "She didn't really want me." she shrugged, "I was a reminder to her and Jimmy, and Marissa that Julie had screwed up."

"So when your dad asked for you...?" Ryan prompted.

"She gave me up willingly. And that's assuming he's the one that was doing the asking." she said, "Then eleven years later I show up on her doorstep, she doesn't have much choice does she? I am her daughter."

"Hey I'm-... I'm sorry Taylor."

She shrugged, "I'm sixteen years old Ryan, I'm kinda over it."

"Really?"

"Why waste time on coulda, shoula, woulda's?" she asked with a tinge of laughter in her voice.

Ryan knew there was more to it than that but he let it go, "I'm glad you came."

"So we could bond over our dysfunctional families?" she questioned.

"Well yeah, but no. I like spending time with you Taylor. We don't really get to hand out to much cause I'm always with Marissa and you're always with Luke."

She didn't bother correcting him, since they had started dating Taylor had spent exactly three nights out with Luke. She saw him in the halls between classes, but she never had much time to talk between classes. She did like him, but he seemed very much like a lost puppy looking for it's owner, and Taylor wasn't sure she was ready to be that person.

"I like spending time with you too, Ryan." she nodded.

He turned off the car and said, "We're here."

"It looks like a prison." she said softly neither of them getting out. He turned to look at her, "You know what I mean." and he nodded.

Okay there you go. Sorry I keep taking so long to update guys. I'm just so busy lately. Anyway please review.

-Em 


	15. Chapter 15

Seth and Summer were peeling potatoes in the kitchen when Marissa walked into the room declaring they were staying for Thanksgiving.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Yeah something with the caterers." she shrugged as Kaitlyn walked in.

"Anyone seen Taylor?"

"Not since before Ryan left." Summer said.

"What?" Marissa asked loudly.

"She disappeared like five minutes before Ryan said goodbye." Seth replied.

Marissa fled the room immediately, yelling the name of her half sister, "Taylor where are you?"

"I'm gonna stay back here." Taylor said when Ryan started to approach Trey.

"I won't be long." he said.

"Take as long as you need." She said giving him a small smile, and waving to Trey, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too." Trey said, unsure who the girl was, but she was polite, "Hey little Bro."

"Hey man." Taylor rolled her eyes as she spied on the Atwood brothers from two picnic tables away. Why can't men ever express their emotions. Ryan obviously missed his brother and Trey likewise, but did they express that feeling in any way shape or form? A hug perhaps? A handshake ever? No, just a nod. Men.

Not even fifteen minutes had passed and Ryan was approaching Taylor again, "What's going on?" she asked.

"We uh... we have an errand to run."

"What kind of errand?" she asked glancing back at Trey who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Seth get the door." Sandy called from the den.

"Summer care to join me?" Seth asked.

"Cohen, I'm mashing the potatoes here."

Seth sighed muttering about Frankenstein and creating a monster as he approached the door, he could still hear Marissa wandering around the house searching for Taylor, when he pulled open the door, "Luke Ward. At my home."

"Hey Cohen. I was looking for Taylor is she-"

"Taylor?" Marissa yelled running down the stairs, "Oh." she added seeing it was only Luke, "Is Taylor with you?"

"No, I was actually looking for her. I wanted to know if she wanted to go to the diner for some pie. You know cause it's our first Thanksgiving together."

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Yeah well we have no idea where Taylor is."

"Come in." Seth said finally shutting the door.

"Where are we?" Taylor asked looking around as Ryan pulled the car up to a house.

"This is my old neighborhood. That's my home." he said pointing to the house next to the one they were pulled up to.

"Your old home." Taylor corrected.

He nodded and smiled, "This is where I've got to... well I have to pick something up." They walked up the walk in silence and Ryan finally raised his hand to knock.

"Ryan Atwood." the girl who answered the door said looking him up and down.

"Theresa hi." he said, "Arturo in?"

"You're just gonna ask for my stupid brother, your not even gonna tell me where the hell you been for the last five months."

"Uh yea, no." Ryan said.

Taylor elbowed him, "Don't be so rude to your friend." she then turned to Theresa, "Hi, I'm Taylor, his neighbor."

"Taylor." he sighed.

"Ah new girlfriend." Theresa smiled sarcastically.

"No, just neighbor." Taylor answered a little too quickly then paused and added, "Wait new girlfriend? So you and Ryan used to...?"

"Off and on. We grew up together, I was the girl next door." Theresa said.

"So's my half sister."

"Still a sister." Ryan said trying to diffuse the tension. But it only made Taylor glare at him and Theresa look confused, "Right, so Arturo?"

"Yeah he's here." she turns and heads into another room, "Mom, look who I found." Theresa said leading the two of them in.

"Little Ryan Atwood." Taylor smirked, "Where have you been? I haven't seen your mom in a while."

"Yeah, uh me neither." he said, "This is Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor smiled.

"You too, dear." she turned back to Ryan, "Have you heard from Trey?"

"Well that's kind why we're here."

"Your here for the car?" Arturo asked entering the kitchen.

"Hey man, yes." Ryan said half hugging him, half shaking his hand, "Arturo, this is Taylor."

"Well hello-" Arturo started before Ryan stopped him, "She has a boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor giggled as Arturo turned back to Ryan, "I forgot how possesive you get over your girls."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ryan said at the same time that Taylor said, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever," Arturo laughed, "Come on man, let's go get it. It might take us a minute to get the engine started."

"You gonna be okay here, or do you wanna come with me?" Ryan asked Taylor softly.

"I'll be fine." she said pushing him towards the door, "Oh my god is that Ryan?" she asked seeing a picture on the fridge.

"You mean Snoopy? That's from the 8th grade musical, you're a good man Charlie brown. Theresa was peppermint patty." Theresa's mom said.

"He did musicals?" Taylor asked grinning, "That's so cute."

"He quit when we got to high school." Theresa said.

"Wow, that's a really pretty dress." Taylor said spotting another picture.

"Yeah that's when me and Ryan went to the winter dance together last year that was a crazy night...we use to get into all kinds 'a trouble... he just left...you know that, he was there one day, next day his house was empty..." Theresa said.

"He didn't plan any of it." Taylor said defending Ryan, "It just happened."

"No phone calls or nothing."

"It was probably hard for him. He was trying to start over, he _needed_ to be able to start over, his brother is in jail and his mom abandoned him. Probably just being here brings up bad memories of his family but he's here for Trey. So try going a little easier on him."

Theresa looked taken aback, then finally said, "You know how to peel potatoes?"

Seth dialed the number and waited for Ryan to pick up, "Yes thank Moses and Jesus in all their glory! Ryan man I need your help."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here Seth." Ryan sighed.

"But Summer hasn't made a single pass at me all night. I'm begining to think I dreamed the whole thing where she kissed me."

"Seth," Ryan said, "Calm down, look Taylor and I will call you from the road."

"Wait Taylor's with you?"

"Yeah."

"Julie and Luke have been looking for her. I guess I'll let them know she's with you."

"Wait what?" Ryan asked glancing towards the kitchen where he could see Taylor happily chatting away with Theresa.

"So are you gonna tell me the story behind Theresa as make the drop?" she asked, heading to the car.

"No, you're gonna take the car and go home." Ryan said angrily.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"You lied to me." Ryan said.

"About what?" Taylor demanded.

"You said you told your mom where you were going."

"Yeah?"

"Seth just called, your mom's been looking everywhere for you. God Taylor, you know your mom doesn't like me very much- no, make that at all. You know she's gonna pin this whole thing on me."

"Hey! I told her where I was going. God!" She exclaimed, "It's not exactly my fault she doesn't pay attention to me is it?! Besides I wonder who reminded her that I was no where in sight, could it be that sister I have who loves me oh so much? Your precious little girlfriend?!"

"No, actually I think it was your jock boyfriend showing up at my house looking for you." he sneered, "Just go home. I'll catch a bus back to Newport." he added handing her the keys.

"That's fine by me." Taylor said getting in the car slamming the door behind her.

Ryan watched angrily as the car sped away.

"You Ryan?" the guy who Ryan was dropping the car off to asked, "this is a hot ride I'll tell you that, hard to believe your brother could pull it off cause uh he's such a stupid son-of-a-bitch."

"Yeah well what'd you think?" Ryan asked.

"What'do I think about what?" the guy asked shoving Ryan, "Oh, is that the deal?"

"That's what he told me." Ryan said.

"huh, you fellas hear that? I've been waiting six months for this alright and there's something called interest."

"I don't have anything." Ryan said.

"Yeah well interest needs to be paid." the guy said and punched Ryan in the face.

Ryan and the guys froze, as a car horn honked. Ryan looked up to see Taylor in the car, about 10 feet away. She opened the passenger door, and Ryan made a run for it while the other guys were distracted. As he dove into the car he yelled, "Go!"

"Don't you order me around Ryan Atwood, I'm still so mad at you." But she went nevertheless.

"Thank you." he said sincerely.

Taylor didn't say anything as they pulled up to the Cohen house, "Well that was... interesting." she said finally as she reached for the door handle.

Ryan hit the lock button, "Taylor wait. Look I'm sorry. You really had my back out there, and I'm really sorry I was such a jerk. I know how your mom treats you, and I think it sucks but... look I'm just really sorry."

Taylor nodded, "Apology accepted... Snoopy."

"What are we looking for now?" Seth asked tiredly as Summer led him to the pool house, "Another strainer? I really doubt Ryan has anything like that."

"Shut up Cohen. The food is practically done." she said pushing him up against the door and kissing him, "Thanks for inviting me today."

Okay please review.

-Em


End file.
